


Seeds of Faith - Epilogue

by joeyrz



Series: The Spoiler Series [5]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-12
Updated: 2000-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oxer finds out about Eli.  Lover's quarrel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Faith - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what *really* happened after "Seeds of Faith", which means SPOILERS!!! 2. It's really short, I'm sorry. 3. There were so many Judeo-Christian references in this ep, I couldn't keep one or two from finding their way into my fic. Sorry!

"I can't believe… you actually… how could you!?!"

"Jox, I, I did what I had to do!"

"By killing one of my friends? Gods know how *many* I already have!"

"Eli was a threat to us all!"

"Doing what?!? Letting mortals have a mind of their own?!?"

"He was bringing on the 'Twilight'."

"Surprise Ares! By trying to keep it away, you just brought closer!"

"I did… I did what I was supposed to. The Fates had determined it so! I went to them. I saw Eli's life ending by *my* hand!"

"Don't try that with me! You have cheated the Fates enough time already."

"Before it's spun, it can be changed, this was already part of the tapestry. We were but puppets playing parts. One way or the other, Eli had to die! And by hand!"

"And now what? We die off? We're forgotten? What?"

"We won't die. We can't. No matter if we're worshiped or not, we keep on taking energy from mortals, not just as much. Artemis will when some one hunts, Dite from lovers, I from wars, you from peace."

"We're just forgotten, then."

"Yeah…"

"Do you know when…"

"No, the Fates wouldn't let me see that."

"Are you okay, Ar?"

"In all of my centuries, I don't remember ever taking a life in cold-blood. I'm not an assassin or a monster, Joxer. I couldn't… I had no choice. He wouldn't fight me or let Gabrielle fight for him."

"I, don't know what to say, Ares. Even if it was destined, you still-"

"-killed one of your most faithful. That's what hurts the most. Jox, can you forgive me?"

"I'm not the one who has to forgive you. But I don't know… if I could forget. I'm going to go catch up with Xena and Gabrielle, spend a little time on the road-"

"Jox, I'm sorry, just don't leave-"

"Ares, I'll be back. I promise. I've always come back. Bye."

"Until later, love," whispered into thin air.

The End


End file.
